


(If You Think You Are The Reason) Give Me Something To Believe In

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Full Moon, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Training, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's first full moon at Hayley's boot camp doesn't exactly go as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(If You Think You Are The Reason) Give Me Something To Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'control' at [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html). Title from Control by Garbage.

“You control the wolf; the wolf does not control you,” Hayley told their newest recruit. It was her first full moon with them and it would be the first proper challenge. 

Laura shook her head, falling to her knees with a scream. Hayley got down on the ground next to her.

“Look at me...” Hayley tilted her head up, forcing her yellow eyes to meet Hayley's hazel ones, showing her how she was forcing back the change. “Look at me. Own your pain. Let it make you strong. It is nothing compared to you.”

“I can't!” Laura howled.

“You can!” Hayley snapped before calming. She hated seeing any wolf in pain but she really liked Laura. Really liked her. “You can. What's the scariest thing you've ever done?”

“Told my crush I liked her,” Laura answered quickly.

Hayley's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to ask if she'd misheard her but she didn't dare risk their progress. “Yeah? Did the world end? Did it kill you?”

“I'll let you know in a minute,” Laura said as she cupped the back of Hayley's head and kissed her gently.

“Oh,” Hayley said against her lips, her heart picking up the beat it had misplaced before. “Yeah, ok, I can work with that.”

Hayley smiled, kissing her passionately until the sun broke the moon’s sway over them. Hayley couldn’t help but be impressed. “Did I really help that much or do you have tricks of your own?”

Laura smiled. “I found my anchor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Consider it an AU because I could swear at some point there was a mention of how Tyler met Hayley in the mountains somewhere where she was training wolves to overcome the change but I can't for the life of me find that reference now so I ran with it and made it completely AU.
> 
> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
